


Collar When You Want Her

by Unknown_218



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_218/pseuds/Unknown_218
Summary: On a mission to retrieve Portia's collar, Dylan ends up enjoying himself a bit too much.
Relationships: Dylan/Fergus the Fox (101 Dalmatian)
Kudos: 12





	Collar When You Want Her

Dylan: “Ok, Fergus, it should be coming up…”

Dylan proceeded with his head low, eyes darting around. The wind gave the night a soft draft

Fergus: “Hehe,chill, Dyl. This is my night life… Although, I'm usually nicking a meal hehe.”

Dylan averted his eyes to the ground away from Fergus's teasing glare.  
The two turn the corner into a dimly lit alley.

Dylan: “It should be in… that bin!”

Fergus proceeds to jump into the trash indicated, leaving Dylan recalling the events that transpired before this heist.

Hours prior, Dylan was near the cafe until, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a dark object approaching.  
It was Portia. Dylan's heart lifted like a balloon at her very sight, and he hung on every particle of her scent.  
He couldn't help but notice something seemed different about her.

Spencer: “I'm glad you've finally rid yourself of that drab collar. It was about time for a new one.”

Portia: “Any collar would do, but a change of pace is not unwelcome I suppose.”

As the day went by, Dylan couldn't get her out of his head. He later went to Fergus with a plan to satiate his desire.

Fergus: "This it?"

Fergus held up out the pink ring from the can, dusting it off in the light.

Dylan's eyes beamed, and his tail wagged uncontrollably.

Dylan: “Yes! That's it! P-please give it here!”

Fergus tossed it over to the pup as Dylan immediately directed his attention towards it.

Dylan pressed his nose against it and took a big whiff. His shoulders relaxed.

Dylan: “Aaaah, it smells just like her.”

He said with an unstoppable grin.

Fergus: “Well well, the studious, star-gazing, space-lover Dylan reduced to a collar sniffin' creep. Have you no shame?”

Fergus said with a smirk.

Dylan paid the fox no mind however as he was immersed in his love's scent. The dalmatian raised the collar to his face and started inhaling her soft, yet harshly distinct fragrance.

He couldn't hide the hint of red protruding from his crotch, especially from his buddy. Dylan's paw gradually and seemingly subconsciously made its way to comfort his cock.

Dylan was lost in fantasy. All he could think of was what it'd be like to press his nose in Portia's fluffy arse and sniff all it had to offer. Rubbing her hips, and pressing them against his cheeks. With every breath, Dylan imagined being able to wrap his arm within her poofy heaven and make out with her. He could clearly envision the kiss, her eyes and his rod slowly making its way up her poodle arse that the real world practically disappeared from him.

However, the same could not be said for Fergus. Fergus had always felt a connection with Dylan beyond friendship, yet had a hard time expressing that with Portia in his way. Fergus's eyes were laser focused on Dylan, especially his crotch. His spotted, furry balls looked so plump pressed against the ground. Fergus often imagined kissing them. He stared at Dylan's slowly growing rocket.

Fergus: (C'mon, Ferg, if he blows it all right here, you'll just be left with the scraps. And, though ya know scraps are tasty better than anyone… you wanna' get'em fresh...)

Fergus slowly walked up to Dylan, proceeding to wave his paw in front of his face. The pup seemed unfazed, continuing to stare into space. Fergus looked at his lad's throbbing member and decided to help his friend out. The fox lowered his paw to Dylan's crotch and started to rub.

Dylan: “Ooooh… Por…tia...”

Dylan softly moaned as Fergus felt his warm member. Fergus stared into Dylan's eyes until he noticed Dylan's drooling mouth. It was at that point that Fergus noticed his drooling tongue and puckering lips.

Fergus: “Oh, Dylan please, on the first date? You sly dog~”

Fergus whispered as he closed his eyes and bridged the gap between him and Dylan. Fergus pushed his muzzle between the collar Dylan found himself so infatuated by and began to lock lips with Dylan. Fergus pressed harder into Dylan's lips and started making out with him. The magic didn't last long however as Fergus's scent was noteworthy to say the least and awoke Dylan from his fantasy.

Dylan: “AAAAAAAAH!”

Dylan reeled his head back from his fox friend, realizing after Fergus hadn't removed himself from his penis either.

Dylan: “Fergus, w-what are you doing?!”

Fergus: “Chill, Dyl. If you wanna shag your poodle so bad-”

Fergus flipped the collar in the air, catching it before adorning it himself.

Fergus: “...ya better come and take her!”

Fergus wrapped his arms around his friend, forcing the pup's face up to his neck with his newly found neckpiece. Dylan resisted a bit before going limp and losing himself in Portia's scent.

Dylan began nuzzling Fergus's neck, embracing him tenderly. Fergus felt so happy with his love he could cry, but he focused on other things when he felt a poking at his hindquarters.

He looked back to see Dylan's cock wedged between his testicles and leg.

Fergus released Dylan, turning around and lifting his bushy tail.

Fergus: “C'mere, you earned her.”

Dylan was unsure at first, but rubbed his face across his mate's bum, his fox balls gently rubbing against his cheek.

Dylan raised his paws over his buddy's hips and slouched over his back.

Fergus: “Don't worry, I've got ya'.

Fergus adjusted his stance, supporting Dylan.

Dylan placed his nose on the collar and inhaled. It had a new stench that wasn't there prior, yet it was familiar and comforted Dylan.

Dylan humped away at Fergus's arse, but with little effect. The lack of coordination due to Dylan's lost state gave Fergus's balls many a flick instead. After a while, Fergus positioned his bum perfect for Dylan to enter.

That is when Dylan proceeded to appear as wild as Fergus. Dylan's legs flailed, sometimes becoming airborne as he rubbed in and out of the fox's hole. Fergus could feel those spotty balls plap and press against it with every giration. Dylan's rocket grew more to their mutual satisfaction until Fergus began to notice the base grow.

Fergus: “You're about to get to the best part, Dyl.”

Dylan could barely swallow the drool or stop himself from panting.

Dylan: “I-it gets better?”

Fergus: “Oh, you bet. Just wait and see.”

After that Dylan started pounding harder and harder until he found himself stuck in his pal's bum hole. Dylan came in Fergus's insides. Fergus could relate as he let himself go all over the ground before them.

Continuing to lean on Fergus for a bit longer, Dylan later turned over, meeting Fergus ass to ass.

They hobbled over to the trash can where they proceeded to take a break.

Fergus: “You know, I love ya, D-Dog.”  
Dylan: “I love you too, Fergus.”


End file.
